Suki Kirai
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Drabble collection about high school life of Hiyori and Yato/ #1 Neko to Pantsu/ Hari ini hari pertama Hiyori masuk SMA, tapi ia sudah mengalami sebuah kejadian memalukan. Kau tahu apa? Kata kuncinya adalah kucing dan celana dalam.


Noragami (c) Adachitoka

Suki Kirai (c) Saya Sendiri

Warning: pengrusakan karakter dn mungkin akan membuat readers ingin ngebacok authornya :v

Drabble collection about high school life of Yato and Hiyori

* * *

#1 Neko to Pantsu

Pagi ini angin musim dingin berhembus pelan, membelai helaian rambut coklat Hiyori. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan membuat suasana hari pertama terasa begitu lembut dan menentramkan. Suara tawa renyah dari mereka yang juga menjadi murid baru. Senyuman tipis mengambang di bibir ranum Hiyori. Ditariknya dalam-dalam aroma pagi ini dan melangkahkan kakinya kian semangat. Tujuan pertamanya adalah papan pengumuman yang ada di depan gedung sekolah.

"Yosh... kelas 1-3!" seru Hiyori.

Walau merupakan murid baru, tetapi ia adalah murid dari SMP yang sama, jadilah ia sudah sangat hapal jalan sekolah itu.

Pagi ini sekolah sangat ramai, Hiyori jadi terpacu adrenalinnya untuk berkeliaran di kerumunan. Bukannya bermaksud aneh, tapi meski tahu denah sekolah itu, Hiyori belum terbiasa berada di gedung SMA. Kalau menurut jam tangannya, waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru masih akan berjalan setengah jam lagi. Yah, setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk berkeliling.

Dan di sinilah Hiyori berada, di koridor yang begitu tenang namun diselingi oleh tawa kecil kakak-kakak kelasnya. Wajah-wajah baru dengan senyuman menawan. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenakan almamater SMA. Ruangan musik, laboratorium biologi, kimia dan fisika, ruang ganti, toilet dan segala ruangan yang belum pernah ia singgahi hingga ia bisa membedakan aroma setiap ruangan.

"Miauw..." Hiyori tersentak ketika suara itu menelusup memasuki telinganya. Sontak saja gadis itu menoleh ke arah jendela di sebelahnya. Hiyori tersentak mendapati seekor anak kucing yang begitu kotor tersangkut di dahan pohon. Tidak, yang lebih buruk adalah kaki kucing itu terluka.

Bersamaan dengan suara bel yang memekik nyaring, Hiyori segera berlari menuju tempat anak kucing malang itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya, bagaimana bisa kucing itu berada di dahan setinggi itu? Bagaimana pun juga anak kucing itu masih sangat kecil.

"Chotto matte ne," sahut Hiyori cepat melihat anak kucing yang masih saja mengeong nyaring itu. Kepala Hiyori masih melirik ke kiri dan kenan, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya memanjat pohon itu. Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu.

"Oi..." Sontak Hiyori menjerit mendengar suara berat itu menyahutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Upacara penerimaannya sudah dimulai!" Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Hiyori mendengar kalimat yang begitu ceria itu meluncur dari bibir laki-laki berpakaian olahraga itu, rambutnya agak panjang dan warna kelamnya begitu indah, bola mata birunya itu begitu cantik, sebuah kain yang terlihat kumal mengikat lehernya dan... aromanya begitu harum. Begitu menghipnotis Hiyori hingga gadis itu hanya diam membantu membiarkan angin musim semi membawa aroma itu membanting hidungnya.

"Harum..." tanpa sadar Hiyori bergumam.

"Hah!?"

"Ah... _Nandemonai!"_ Dengan wajah memerah Hiyori melambaikan kedua tangannya ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat.

"Aaa... _Ue-sama da_!" teriak laki-laki itu panik sambil menatap ke atas. Reflek, Hiyori mengekori pandangan itu dan tertuju pada kucing yang hendak ia tolong. Kucing yang sedari tadi mengeong keras. "Oi... bantu aku mengambilnya!" lanjut laki-laki itu dengan panik.

"Ano... itu kucing Anda!?" tanya Hiyori sambil menunjuk.

"Memangnya punya siapa lagi!? Cepat bantu aku... hue... kau pasti ketakutan ya? Tunggu sebentar ya! Oi... Hiyori... sudah kubilang bantu aku!" Laki-laki itu sangat panik dan membentak Hiyori dengan wajah sedihnya.

"E..eh? Bagaimana membantunya. Tunggu, dari mana Anda tahu nama saya?" Hiyori balik bertanya, membuat darah naik ke ubun-ubun si pemilik manik biru. "Tu... oi!" jerit Hiyori kuat dengan panik ketima tubuhnya tiba-tiba telah berada di atas bahu laki-laki itu. Wajah Hiyori memerah padam, sambil berusaha keras memukul tangan lembut laki-laki itu dari pahanya,ia meronta sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan!"

"Diam saja dan segera ambil Ue-sama!" Mendengar bentakan itu Hiyori terdiam. Dan dengan geli ia segera memgambil anak kucing itu. Tali, ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Are? Kucing ini tidak terluka,tubuhnya hanya kotor," lirih Hiyori bingung.

"_Arigatou na_, Hiyori!" Kali ini Hiyori bahkan lebih terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya kini berubah posisi dan berada di bopongan laki-laki itu. Tangan yang tadi terasa lembut itu kini menyetuh punggungnya dan itu bahkan terasa lebih geli. "Cepatlah ke auditorium, ya. Dah!" Detik berikutnya, tubuh Hiyori telah berdiri tegap di atas tanah. Dan laki-laki itu berlari menjauh dengan tawa meninggalkan Hiyori.

"Are?!" Hiyori kebingungan, tapi rona merah di wajahnya belum juga hilang. Ia merasa aneh dengan laki-laki itu, entah mengapa terasa mendebarkan, terutama ketika aromanya semakina membius akal sehat Hiyori. Eh, tunggu... ada yang aneh. Lami-laki itu tahu dengan si anak kucing, ia terlihat panik dan kemungkinan besar kucing itu adalah miliknya, tapi ternyata kucing itu tidak terluka. Hei... kenapa itu seperti jebakan untuk Hiyori? Eh... eh... EHHHH!?

"Kau menjebakku!" teriak Hiyori dengan wajah memerah total.

"Osu." Laki-laki itu memberi hormat dari kejauhan. "Aku Yato dari kelas 2-1, kucing ini milikku dan tak terluka. Lalu, ya... aku menjebakmu. Tubuhmu harum sekali!" Wajah Hiyori kian memerah. "Dan oh... warna celana dalammu lugu sekali, haha... pink!?"

"TIDAAAAAAK!" jerit Hiyori sambil mengejar laki-laki itu. Laki-laki bernama Yato yang tertawa lepas sambil menghindari Hiyori. Ada satu hal yang pasti sekarang. Keduanya saling terikat oleh sesuatu, oleh sesuatu yang Hiyori tak tahu dan tak sadari.

* * *

Tsudzuku~~

Oke, ogenki desu ka, minna-sama?

Gomenne, karena buatnya pake hp jdi ngaco begini, ceritanya juga datar dan gk berasa ya?. Semoga aja suka dan gk terlalu kecewa ehehe ^^; sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
